Saaron
by FuckYeahit'sFriday
Summary: Right I know this is labeled as Les Mis but it's Samantha Barks and Aaron Tveit and I didn't know where else to put it :P So I hope you enjoy it :)
1. Chapter 1

**Right then guys. This is my first EVER Saaron Fanfiction so please tell me what you think truthfully. It's a very long chapter so I'm very sorry but this is where Samantha first meets the cast of Les Mis and, of course, Aaron. FYI none of the weird facts are real I just made them up. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. No matter how much I wish I owned the wonderful Aaron Tveit.**

Chapter One

Sitting up in bed, I slowly opened my eyes. I had forgotten. Today was the day. The day of the first practise for Les Mis. As in the film that _I _was in. I still couldn't quite believe it. I turned to look at my clock as I tied my hair into a messy top-knot on the top of my head. My eyes widened. _Shit_ I thought. I was at least half an hour late.

I flung the duvet over to the side of me so that I could get out of my bed. I was meeting the cast today, all of my idols were going to be there and I was late. How typical. I practically inhaled by cereal before getting changed into genes and when I realized I had no clean clothes, I dug out a bright orange shirt from the bottom of my wardrobe and flung a scarf around my neck, hoping it would make the brightness of the top less noticeable. As my Ugg boots were the first shoes I saw when I went to the door, they were the shoes I wore, even though I normally just wore them around the house. When I got outside and I had locked the door and was half-way down the path to my car, I realized something important I had left inside the locked house…my car keys. _Shit _I thought again turning around to unlock my door again.

Finally I was outside with my car keys in my hand, the door locked and on my way down the path to my car.

Turning the key in the ignition I looked at the little digital clock as it appeared on the dashboard. It said 7:30am in shinning little lines joining together to make little, glowing numbers. _Shit _I thought yet again. It seemed to be the only word going through my mind that morning. I was supposed to be there for 6:00am. I was an hour and a half late for the first day of rehearsals for my debut film. _I'm an idiot._

Finally I arrived at the studio. Opening the doors, I walked awkwardly into the hall where our practices would take place until they started to build the set there. A group of people were standing right in the middle of the large room talking, but when I walked in they all turned to look at me. I could see a couple of faces I recognised. There was Hugh Jackman, the Australian legend. Anne Hathaway, a Princess of Genovia, I loved that film. Amanda Seyfried was standing slightly to the side of the group, her long golden locks trailing down her back until they ended near where, I imagined, was the middle of her spine. There was some other people there too, people that I didn't know. A freckly man with short brown locks was standing towards the front of the group, but he seemed to be paying more attention to Amanda than me. An older man with greying hair and a low threatening brow was sanding with another man, who I recognised but I wasn't sure where from. Helena Bonham Carter was sitting on the floor to the side of the group talking to a little girl who I presumed must be playing the young Cosette, what other reason would there be for her to be here? A blonde man slowly walked forward but then stopped when Tom Hooper's voice boomed out from behind me.

"And what time do you call this?" I spun on my heel to face the tall man. His brown fringe was tucked behind one ear and his eyes were staring directly into mine, as if he were staring into my soul.

"Erm…I'm so sorry. I over slept." I said cautiously, I didn't want him to get more angry with me.

"It's fine, just don't do it again." He said and he walked over to the group yelling for them to put their coats and bags around the edge of the hall and stand in a large circle. I took my little shoulder bag of and slung it over the back of a chair and went to stand in the circle next to the freckly man and the little girl.

"Right. We are going to go around the circle and tell everyone your names, who you are playing, and one interesting fact no one knows about you." Tom shouted to the circle. He pointed to Helena who was standing on his right. "We will start with you, please."

"Okay. My name is Helena Bonham Carter. I am playing Madame Thenardier and one thing no one knows about me is I have to sleep with at least three pillows otherwise I can't sleep." She said smiling.

"Hello, my name is Anne Hathaway. I am playing Fantine and something nobody knows about me is I drink at least five cups of hot chocolate a day. I'm just addicted to it." Anne said laughing.

This happened all around the circle. I found out that Hugh loved to watch Murder She Wrote and has the box set. I found out that Amanda's love for burger started when she was three when her grandma used to cook them for her and cut them up and put them on pizza. The older man with the threatening brow was actually Russell Crowe and he once memorized the number of pi up to 500 decimals and that the man who I recognised was in fact Sacha Baron Cohen, who I worked out I knew from Ali G, has double-jointed fingers. Eventually it got to the freckly man and he answered his question quickly, without even having to think of an answer.

"My name is Eddie Redmayne, I am playing Marius and nobody knows that I have had 17 broken bones in my life." He said very quickly and then turned to look at me.

_Shit! I hadn't been paying attention. I didn't think of anything to say. _I thought. "Erm…my name is Samantha Barks. I am playing Eponine and something nobody knows about me is that…I have a phobia of…buses." I said. It was completely true but not the kind of secret I had had in mind to tell all of these amazing movie stars. Nobody questioned it though, and I turned to look at the little girl next to me.

"My name is Isabelle Allen. I am playing Cosette but Cosette when she's young and nobody knows that I hate heights and last time I went on a rollercoaster I fainted and they had to stop the ride." She said giggling.

The man sitting next to her smiled. I hadn't seen him before. He had brown-golden hair which was pushed out of his face. "My name is Aaron Tveit. I am playing Enjolras and something no one knows about me is that I have a thing for brunettes." Everyone stared at him. That was a strange thing to say anyhow but then the little look he gave me from the corner of his eye added to the strangeness of the man. And even weirder was the way I liked those last few words…


	2. Chapter 2

**Guys, thank you for the wonderful reviews**** for Chapter One. I hope that this Chapter lives up to it. ****I have been writing all day to get this Chapter up today for you, I hope you appreciate it ****Also the word transparentness isn't actually a word but it means even more see through. I just thought I would make a whole new word for you guys. Hope you like it **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything because as much as I would like to be the genius who created Les Mis, I am not so all rights go to the rightful owner which is not me. **

Chapter Two

Lunch time. Finally I could eat. After I went to my bag to get out my water and lettuce sandwich, I sat down on one of the chairs by my bag and pulled out my copy of the Les Mis music. Studying it, I took a bite out of my sandwich. I had already learned the music off by heart and I had read the book so much that my copy was falling apart. Just as I was getting to the start of 'I dreamed a dream' and had subconsciously started to hum while I was eating, when Amanda came and sat down in the chair next to me.

"Hey!" she said in her chirpy, energetic voice. "This is hard work isn't it?"

"Yeah. It is." I said laughing.

"But I suppose you'll be used to it, because, I mean, you did all the shows in the west end didn't you?"

"Yeah. But it's not really like this there. It was more…erm…well it was harder. You had to be at rehearsals for 4:00am and then you would stay there for most of the day and you would get four hours before the show to do…well…normal stuff and then you would have to be back there for the show. But that's only on days when there was a show on. When it was a day without a show we would only have to go in for two hours to go over the songs." I said quickly. Why was I telling her this?

"Really? That sounds horrible."

"It was. But I loved it." I said laughing. I looked at Amanda from the corner of my eye. She was staring at Eddie who was sitting chatting away to Hugh on the other side of the hall. "Have you got a thing with Eddie or something?"

"What? No! Well…no we don't." she said at first looking very shocked but then just looking sad.

"But you wish there was." I said finally realising.

"Well…yes…I suppose so. But nothing will ever come of it. He has a girlfriend for one thing and another would be that, I just don't think he likes me."

"I'm sure that's not true." Said a whole new voice joining the conversation. Both me and Amanda looked up and saw Aaron walking over to us. How long had he been listening in to our conversation?

"Erm…well…I think I had better go." Said Amanda getting up and turning to walk away, trying to hide her blushing cheeks.

Aaron turned and got something out of his bag and then spun on his heel and sat in the seat Amanda had been sitting in a minute ago. I tried to ignore him and went back to reading through the music, continuing with my subconscious humming. Three minutes later a loud crunch filled the almost quiet hall. Looking up I saw that the culprit was in fact Aaron who had taken a large bite out of a shiny, green apple. I stared at him, trying not to laugh.

"What?" Aaron said noticing me.

"Oh. Nothing." I said biting my lip trying to hold back a laughing fit.

"No. Seriously. What?!" he said again looking at me weirdly.

"Nothing!"

"You're going purple."

I burst out at that point. I wasn't entirely sure why, but Aaron had on top of his gorgeous brown locks, a blonde, curly wig.

"What's up with the wig?" I asked, my laughing fit finally over.

"Oh, shit! I was supposed to take this back to the costume people!" he said getting up and giving me his apple, ran across the hall to some people standing with some large boxes full of clothes, gave the wig to a woman who had a rather annoyed look on her face, and ran back, sitting down in the seat again.

"I feel like there is something missing." He said suddenly. I stared down to the apple in my hand and, deciding to take a risk, took a huge bite out of the side. My mouth filled with the sweet taste of apple juice, the crunch making a loud enough noise for Aaron to hear it and turn to see me choking on a piece of the shiny, green skin that had gone down the wrong way.

"Come with me we'll go and get some water." He said holding out his hand to help me up. I took it graciously.

We stood at a water cooler which was just outside the large hall, in one of the corridors leading off the office rooms and other places where I had no reason to be. Aaron handed me a glass of water and I guzzled it down and went for another glass, filling it up right to the brim. My throat burned and I could still feel the apple skin as it slowly slid down my oesophagus. I looked up from my drinking session to see Aaron looking at me with a strange expression on his face. Now it was my turn to be confused.

"What?" I asked staring back at him.

"Oh…erm…nothing." He said looking awkward.

"Are we really going to repeat the last conversation we had?" I asked smiling. "Now tell me what it is."

"Well…your shirt. It's kind of…see through." He said pointing to the bright orange shirt I had forgotten I was wearing. I had taken off my scarf and left it in the hall because it's was boiling in there, and completely forgotten about the shirt. And now I had found out it was see through and I had nothing to keep my dignity with. Plus, I had been guzzling down water like I hadn't had any for years and some of it had spilt onto my shirt and added to the transparentness.

"OH MY GOD! I LEFT MY SCARF IN THERE! WHAT AM I GONNA DO?" I asked staring at him like he would know the answer.

"Well, I suppose you could ask wardrobe if you could borrow something just for today. Because, a scarf isn't really going to help." He said staring down.

"Eyes up font solider." I said pointing to my face, where he should be looking.

"Sorry." Apologising, he looked up at my face again. He walked in front of me so that people couldn't see my wardrobe malfunction, just like a true gentleman.

"Hello again." He said to the woman at wardrobe. By the look she gave him, I guessed she hadn't forgiven him for stealing her wig yet. "Listen my friend has had a mishap with her shirt and she need something else to wear. Do you have anything we can borrow?" My heart pounded when he called me his friend and I wasn't entirely sure why.

"No. I'm afraid I don't" the woman said, turning away to put some wigs, including the wig Aaron was wearing earlier, into a box.

"Please. If this is because of the wig then I'm really sorry but we need a t-shirt, like, right now." He said tugging on the woman's arm so she turned around to look at him.

"No. I don't have anything and that is not the reason. The reason is because I don't have any costumes with me, just wigs and shoes." She said and she turned again, ending the conversation.

"SHIT! WHAT AM I GONING TO DO AARON?" I shouted at him. I saw his eyes drift to where Hugh was sitting with Eddie. "Aaron! Focus! Now is not the time to fantasise about your heroes!"

"No! Hugh! His jacket! You distract them and I'll nick it!" and like that he was gone, walking with long strides toward where Hugh and Eddie were sitting. So, I followed and sat in front of them, starting up a conversation about wigs, because that was what was on my mind at the time, folding my arms to keep my dignity.

When Aaron had grabbed the jacked I got up and practically ran towards him. I threw the jacket on and zipped it up, finally safe at last. I turned to shake Aaron's hand as a thank you, but he leaned in for a hug, and, being the idiot that I am, I didn't see this coming and I punched him in the stomach. Although I didn't do this on purpose, it was the perfect opportunity to feel his abs.

"Sorry." I said hugging him and not punching anyone this time.

"It's fine." He said laughing. Although neither Aaron or I noticed Amanda and Anne exchange knowing looks between each other as Aaron and I laughed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all the reviews again and Eponine Jondrette I am very sorry about having Sam swear so much it's just kind of a habit because I swear a lot so it kind of rubs off on my characters. Sorry I'll try not to do it in the future. And yeah Saaron is a mix of Sam and Aaron's names because I wasn't sure what their ship name was so I just made it up! Don't worry this isn't the end there is still more to come!**

**Follow me on twitter to give me ideas for other Fanfics - EllieCousins1**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything because if I did if would have ended differently, like no one would die. **

Chapter Three

Lunch had finished and it was time to go back to practise. We had gone through all the way up to the end of 'Red and Black' before lunch. Everyone had sounded amazing and little Isabelle had such a beautiful voice she threatened the likes of Anne and Amanda. I hadn't had the chance to show them all what I was made of really, I had just sung some group songs and little conversation parts in between songs. Now we were going to start 'In my life/a heart full of love' and I finally got a solo where I could really show off. We had been given microphones and stands which we had to sing into, so I positioned myself behind one of the daunting microphones next to Amanda and Eddie and got ready to sing. Aaron was sitting directly in front of me and I couldn't help but glancing at him sometimes while I was waiting for Eddie and Amanda to finish their bit, with my randomly interjecting at points towards the end, nothing special though, just interjecting.

Finally I sand the little harmony with Amanda and Eddie at the end of 'A heart full of love' and got ready for my solo song. The piano music changed slightly and I was singing, the sound of my voice echoing throughout the hall made me happy, I was doing the one thing I loved to do, sing. The words fell off my tongue and I didn't even have to try to remember the words. "And now the night is near, now I can make believe he's here." I was so lost in the words that I didn't notice Amanda and Eddie going to sit down next to Aaron, although Aaron didn't bat an eyelid, he kept his eyes trained on me the whole time. "All alone, I walk with him 'till morning."

"I love him, but only on my own…" I finished and opened my eyes to see most of the people in the hall were staring at me. I didn't know what I had done. Had my jacket come undone so everyone could see my disastrous choice of shirt?

"What?" I asked into the microphone.

"Oh god. Not this again. Ms. Barks we have to stop having this conversation." Aaron laughed. I looked at him and laughed. He was right, but I just wanted to know what everyone was staring at.

"True. But why is everyone staring at me?" I asked, then mouthed to Aaron, "Has my jacket come undone."

He shook his head and I sighed in relief. Thank God. I looked around the room and all of the faces who were staring back at me. What could I do but say "What?" again as I went to sit down next to Aaron. Most of the faces turned away when my bum touched the plastic of the chair. Then I turned to Aaron and asked as politely as I could, "Aaron, why was everyone staring at me? What did I do? Did I do something wrong?"

"No! It's just, I guess no one was expecting you to be such a good singer." He said smiling.

"Oh." I couldn't think what to say. Luckily I was saved from having to reply to that compliment by Hugh. He came over and sat in the chair next to me looking rather fed up.

"Why are you wearing my jacket?" he asked. Whoops. We had forgotten to think of a good excuse.

"Because Samantha's shirt is see through and she didn't want people to see…well you know." Aaron said immediately.

"Oh! Okay, that's fine, but can I have it back later please, I like to wear it when I sing 'Bring him home' because it makes me feel like I'm actually there, wearing that officer's uniform that Jean Valjean wears in that song." He thought aloud, getting up and walking away, fantasising over his jacket. I looked down to the coat and my eyes widened. It was just like a military coat, a bit like Captain Jack's from _Torchwood._ I hadn't notices the beautiful embroidery on the sleeve cuffs, or the pretty little buttons which had been sown on with such care until now.

"You look like a little girl who just found that in the dressing up box." Aaron laughed.

"Oh thanks" I stated sarcastically.

It was getting to the end of the day and we had sung through the whole musical. I had drifted away from Aaron towards the end of the practise, feeling that I had spent most of my day with him already and if I thought it was creepy imagine what he thought. I had debated with Anne over who the most significant character in Les Mis is (I won because I said Fantine because she represents the poor and needy which is what the Les Amis is fighting to help), I talked Harry Potter with Helena and had a long conversation with Eddie about _Shrek._

"Okay. We had a good day today. Amanda remember to do those warm ups to get that high note in 'A heart full of love'. Sacha, try to sound more drunk when your singing because, we all know, your character isn't going to be sober, is he." Tom said and then he turned to me. "And Sam, maybe get here on time tomorrow."

"Will do" I replied, knowing I was turning red.

Spinning on my heel, I picked up my bag and tied my scarf around neck. Taking off the jacket, I gave it back to Hugh and turned to leave, folding my arms so no one could see what was clearly on show.

Before I closed the door, I turned to look back at the studio, at the giant piano, at the six microphones, at Aaron Tveit…


	4. Chapter 4

**Right this Chapter is a couple of weeks later. Nothing much happens between the last chapter and this one. They just have rehearsals and that's a****bout it. In this chapter Sam is getting ready for Sam and**** Aaron****'s**** first interview together. ****Sorry it's just a short chapter but I really wanted to get onto the Chapters where Aaron is there. ****Hope you don't mind the little time gap thingy **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything all rights go to the genius who made Les Mis.**

Chapter Four

Sitting up in bed, I turned to look at my clock. I was on time for once. My first interview was today and I could already feel the butterflies building in the pit of my stomach. At least Aaron would be there to help me, to stop me getting nervous. Aaron was going to be there. _Aaron _was going to be there. I had to look my best.

I climbed out of bed and grabbed my phone off the bedside table. Surfing through my contacts I tried to find my Amanda's name. The text I sent her was short but explained thing thoroughly enough. It read, _Amanda. Interview today with Aaron. Come now. Need to ge__t ready!_

Ten minutes later, there was a knock at the door and Amanda came running through.

"I hope you don't mind, but I dragged Anne with me. She is good with stuff like this." She said smiling and heading to my wardrobe. "Okay what dress are you wearing?"

"I…don't know…" I said. _Just as my day was going to plan and I hadn't forgotten anything, I forget THE DRESS! _I thought, wincing at my stupidity.

"You don't have a dress…" Amanda said slowly.

"Well I just didn't think." I said trying hard to defend myself.

"You forgot didn't you?" Anne said laughing; at least she saw the funny side to this situation. I nodded, laughing, while Amanda started pacing the length of my bed room.

"What are we going to do? I mean, you can't go on National TV in this!" she picked up a long grey, baggy t-shirt.

"Amanda calm down, it's not the end of the world." Anne said, calmly, turning and sitting on the end of my bed. "Look I have some dresses back at my hotel I'll just walk over and get some." She stood up and put her jacket back on, pulling her long hair out, so it rested, neatly, on her back.

"You can take my car if you want." I said without thinking. I had only met her a couple of weeks ago and I was already giving her my car. I was too trusting. Handing her the keys, I swung my legs over the side of the mattress and went to go and put the TV on; I had to do something while Anne was out.

"Oh no you don't. You're going to sit here and tell me what you have prepared for any possible questions that they might ask you." Amanda stated, grabbing my arm and pulling me back so I was sitting on the edge of my bed.

It was a while before Anne came back with the dress; at least an hour. Every so often Amanda would look at the clock and then at the door, clearly worried. Then, after she had done this at least five times, the door opened and in walked Anne, smiling as always, holding a dress cover, which she had slung over her left arm.

"I am so sorry it took so long. I was trying to pick out the perfect dress for you." She unzipped the dress cover and let it fall to the floor, revealing a beautiful dress. The top half was stretchy black suede-like material. The bottom half was light pink and netted, falling gracefully on top of a silk underskirt. Anne handed it to me with a pair of pretty designer shoes; black stilettoes with little silver studs on.

Getting changed in the bathroom was helpful in more than one way. 1: I didn't have to feel self-conscious when getting out of my pyjamas and 2: I could admire the dress while I was wearing it in the mirror without anyone looking at me weirdly.

Walking out of the bathroom, I spun around slowly so that Anne and Amanda could see the whole of the dress on me. I sat on the bed and let them do my make-up and my hair and then I put my shoes on and grabbed a black clutch bag from inside my wardrobe.

"You look beautiful." Said Amanda in what can only be described as awe.

"Yes. You really do." Said Anne slightly calmer.

I walked outside and saw a long, posh, black car waiting for me outside. I kissed Anne and Amanda on the cheeks and got in.


	5. Chapter 5

**Right then this is the actual interview. I hope you like it because I have been writing none stop for two days to get these chapters out for you.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything blah blah blah; you know how it goes.**

Chapter Five

I stepped out of the car and looked up at the tall glass building I would be spending my afternoon in. The sun shone bright and the light reflected off the glass windows causing Sam to squint as she made her way to the door.

"Are you Samantha Barks?" a man in a smart black suit asked her, walking up to her with questioning eyes.

"Erm…yes, I am. Who are you?" I asked cautiously.

"Oh, great. My name is Jack. I was told to meet you at the door and take you to your dressing room to get ready. Is that okay?"

"Well, yes! I have a dressing room?"

"Only the best here, Ms. Barks." Jack said, smiling, before turning and making his way into the building. I had nothing to do but follow him into the lobby and then stand awkwardly in the lift with him while we sped up to the fourth floor where the studio was.

"This way please." Jack said stepping out of the lift and walking down a long corridor with what seemed like hundreds of doors leading off from it. We walked for what seemed like ages but it was actually only about two minutes. "This is your dressing room and Mr. Tveit's dressing room it just across the hall." Then he closed the door and left me to it.

After about five minutes of me sitting on the small coach that was squeezed into the small space in the room, not knowing what to do, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." I said in what I hoped was going to be a confident voice but the squeak that came out was not. Aaron walked into the room and smiled.

"You look beautiful." He said. He was wearing a blue shirt that was tucked into a pair of smart black trousers. His hair had been spiked up in its usual doo and his face was clean shaven.

"And you look smart." I said in reply, my voice still shaky and squeaky.

"I take it your nervous." He said, laughing and coming to sit down on the coach with me.

"Just a little bit. I mean what if I mess up and say something I'm not supposed to or something. I mean there are thousands of people who are going to be watching this." I said staring into his bright blue eyes, getting lost in them, just for a second.

"You'll be fine. I know you will." He said and unexpectedly pulled me into a hug. I didn't know what to do but just sit there being hugged, awkwardly. Then he kissed my forehead and I pulled away from the hug to stare into those eyes again but this time questioning the thing he had just done.

"I'm sorry Sam. I didn't mean anything by it." He said quickly defending his actions.

"It's okay. I just wasn't expecting it." I replied, smiling slightly.

Just then there was another knock on the door and Jack walked in.

"Their ready for you." He said smiling.

I sat down next to Aaron on a bright purple sofa. Lorraine Kelly was sitting in front of us on the sofa opposite holding some prompting cards. She looked up and smiled when she saw we had sat down.

"Don't worry, it's just TV." She said in her broad Scottish accent.

"Yeah. It's okay we're fine." Aaron said quickly.

"She doesn't look fine." She said pointing to me. I felt sick. I was sure I was going green. There was an unbearable headache pounding in my left temple and all I could do was sit there counting down the minutes until everyone saw me puke on national TV.

"I'm fine." I stated when I realized they had been talking about me. I took a sip of my water and listened to a man count down the moments until the show started.

"Five…four…three…two…one." We were on TV.

"Hello everyone and welcome to _Lorraine_. Today I have been joined by stars of the new blockbuster film Les Mis. The stage to screen star, the beautiful Samantha Barks and the American heart-throb Aaron Tveit. Hello." Lorraine said turning to us, obviously expecting us to reply.

"Hello Lorraine, great to see you." Aaron said smiling and showing off his perfectly straight, white teeth.

"Great to see you as well." She said, laughing. I forced myself to smile. "So then tell us a little bit about Les Mis. What's the story line?" It was my turn to answer a question. I had hardly said a word to her since we had met and it made me feel guilty.

"Basically, it is the story of Jean Valjean, and his quest for…redemption after serving nineteen years in jail for having stolen a loaf of bread for his starving sister's child. Valjean decides to break his parole and start a new life, but he keeps getting tracked down by inspector Javert. Along the way, Valjean and a group of young idealists make their last stand at a street barricade in the June revolution." I said quickly.

"Wow how do you know all of that?" Lorraine asked, looking astounded.

"Well I did work on the stage show for a year." I said laughing, feeling more at ease.

"Of course you did." Lorraine said, suddenly remembering. "So then have you noticed any…cast romances, yet?"

Aaron grabbed my hand behind his back, grasping it tight. What was he doing that for?

"Erm…I haven't. I don't know about Sam though." Aaron said quickly, turning to look at me.

"Well. Eddie and Amanda and getting quite cosy, although they are probably going to kill me for saying that." I laughed, still wondering why Aaron was holding onto my hand.

"Eddie and Amanda? Well looks like the on-screen romance in continuing off-screen." Lorraine said laughing.

It carried on like this for the rest of the interview. When it had finished Aaron and I stood, and I thanked Lorraine before walking back to my dressing room with Aaron.

"Why were you holding my hand?" I asked when we were safely inside with no chance of anyone hearing us.

"Well why not?" he asked looking at me weirdly. "Why, did you mind?"

"No. It was just a bit strange." I said sitting down on the coach and staring at Aaron as he came to sit next to me. "Well?"

"Well. You're not the only one who gets nervous you know Sam." He said smiling.

"Oh. I'm sorry, I didn't realize." I said, slowly taking in what he had just said. I stared deep into his blue eyes again. They were like two kaleidoscopes made up of little shapes, every one of them a different shade of blue, overlapping each other every time Aaron moved his head. They were beautiful.

A knock on the door interrupted our moment. Lorraine popped her head round the edge of the red, wooden door.

"We were all just heading down the pub for a drink, wanna come?" She asked politely.

"Erm, I'd love to. Sam?" Aaron said never taking his eyes off mine.

"That, that sounds great." I said, pulling my eyes away from his with much effort.

Next thing I knew I was sitting in a car with Aaron, Lorraine, Jack and some other people I had never met, on our way to the local pub.

The night was good. Neither Aaron nor I were drinking so we were both completely sober by the end of the night, unlike Lorraine who drank so much she couldn't remember who Jack was.

It was at least half twelve when we left the pub. I was very tired and just wanted to sleep really. Lorraine had offered to call a car for us to get back, but Aaron objected saying he had always wanted to go in a London taxi but had never had the chance before.

We climbed in together and sat down on the warm leather seats of the taxi, the material sticking to my bare legs. We paid the driver and told him where to go and then sat back in our seats. The taxi was a small one so Aaron and I were crammed together in the back with choice but to be squished right next to each other.

Yawning I rested my head on Aaron's shoulder and quickly fell asleep. The next thing I remember is the taxi arriving at Aaron's hotel and then feeling strong arms carrying me into the lift and all the way to Aaron's room where I was placed on the bed and left to sleep.

As Aaron was about to leave the room, I grabbed his arm.

"Please don't leave." I said quietly and sleepily.

"I won't." he said and lay down on the bed next to me and kissed my forehead. "I promise."

We fell asleep tangled up in each other's arms.


	6. Chapter 6

**Right then guys this Chapter is set the day after the last Chapter. And just to put things straight they didn't sleep together, they kind of just slept next to each other hugging one another, No sex involved. Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it blah blah blah.**

Chapter Six

I woke with a smile on my face. I didn't open my eyes to start off with, I just lay there cherishing the feeling of Aaron's arms wrapped around me, the feeling of his chest and stomach rising and falling as he breathed in and out, the breath landing gently on my neck. I couldn't savour the moment anymore. I had to leave. What would people think if they saw me and Aaron arriving at the practise together? I had to pretend like this night had never happened.

I sat up, hoping the sudden movement wouldn't wake Aaron up. It didn't. I looked at the little alarm clock on the side table. It said 5:00am. It was early for me to be getting up, but if I stayed any longer then Aaron would wake up and I wouldn't have a chance to get out. I had slept in Anne's dress, so the first thing I did was check for any rips in the netting. Then I slipped my shoes on and left, shutting the door quietly when I left.

The walk home was long and painful. I had no money with me for a taxi and my shoes were giving me blisters. Although it gave me time to think about things. The first time I had ever met Aaron, I felt something in my stomach, like butterflies. Every time I saw him those butterflies returned and my heart pounded in my chest so much that I'm surprised he couldn't see it let alone hear it. I wasn't sure what you would call that but I knew I had never felt like that about anyone before. Ever.

I finally got home and changed into some jeans and a black shirt that had cute little pink bows on. I slid into my knee high riding boots and put my leather jacket on top. I brushed my hair into a loose ponytail, brushed my teeth and put on a little bit of make-up; just a little bit.

I grabbed my bag and pulled out my sunglasses, sliding them onto my head as I walked out of the door and got into my car. First thing I did when I was sitting in the car was check my phone which I had left on the dashboard; _idiot_. I had three missed calls from Aaron. My choice was to ignore them and turn the radio on to Capital.

When I got to the studio I was surprised to see that there was hardly anyone there yet. Amanda was sitting singing through the music quietly in the corner. Hugh was reading a book, perched on the piano stool. And that was it. There was no one else there.

I walked over to where Amanda was sitting and sat down on the floor next to her. She looked up and I could see the surprise on her face when she saw who it was.

"Sam? But you're never this early." She said looking astonished.

"Yeah, well. I thought I might give it a try." I said laughing.

"Oh, how did your interview go?"

"Really well I think. I didn't mess up and we all went out for a drink afterwards."

"I thought you didn't drink."

"No. I had a coke and Aaron had ginger beer."

"Oh."

The door opened and in walked Aaron and Tom. They seemed to be having a long conversation about something very important, but they were talking too quietly to be heard.

"Okay then guys. I have a small announcement. Eddie isn't well at the minute so he won't be coming today." Tom said as everyone turned to stare at him.

"What? But we need to go through 'A heart full of love' again and Sam and Eddie have to practise 'A little fall of rain'." Amanda said standing up, looking astonished, but more worried. The real question was whether she was worried about not having the songs practised enough or whether she was worried about Eddie being ill.

"Aaron has graciously said he will step in for those who need to practise songs with Eddie so Amanda and Sam." Tom said smiling at Aaron. "Okay I think we will start with 'A little fall of rain'"

"Actually can I have a moment to go over the words please?" Aaron asked looking at Tom questioningly.

"Well, yes I suppose so." Said Tom, turning around to go and talk to Anne who had just walked through the door.

Aaron grabbed me by the arm and pulled me to the side, using the excuse of him wanting me to help him with the words when Amanda asked what we were doing.

"Hey. Where did you go this morning? When I woke up you weren't there." He asked me in his smooth American accent that just made me melt inside.

"Well I didn't really fancy walking in with you especially wearing the dress I wore for the interview." I said as if it was obvious.

"You wouldn't have had to wear that dress. We could have stopped off at your house before we came. Plus we could have just told people we bumped into each other outside."

"If we had gone to my house we would have been late and you know no one would believe us."

"True."

"Aaron, Sam can you please come and go through 'A little fall of rain' we're going to run out of time." Tom's voice could be heard calling for us from the other side of the hall.

Aaron took my hand and walked with me to the area that had been cornered off for practising. We got into our starting positions and started the scene. I held in my hand a random piece of paper that was supposed to be the letter from Cosette. Aaron stood there and then caught me when I fell. His arms were stronger than Eddie's and when we were sitting there on the floor acting out my death, the memories of the night before flooded back into my mind. His strong arms wrapped around me. His warm breath on my neck.

No. I had to stop thinking like that. I didn't feel anything for him. Those butterflies in my stomach were gone.

I stared into those blue kaleidoscope eyes of his and all thoughts of forgetting about him were gone. He leaned in and kissed me on the forehead and then we just sat there, looking into each other's eyes. The song had finished and we were left there thinking and dreaming of one another.


	7. Chapter 7

**Right guys. Thank you again for the wonderful reviews. This Chapter is set literally seconds after the last one. It's a really short chapter hope you don't mind but I wrote it really quickly so please don't complain about how short it is. I will make the next chapter long to make up for it :) And don't worry this isn't the end! Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it blah blah blah**

Chapter Seven

"Ahem! Excuse me. I don't mean to interrupt anything but we really do need to get through this before lunch." It was Tom's voice and he pulled me out of my trance. I got up and apologised before walking towards my bag to get a drink. Sitting down in the chair next to me, I took a sip of water and put my earplugs in, blocking out the world. I closed my eyes and leaned my head back on the wall. I hoped no one would come and talk to me or at least try and talk to me. When I opened my eyes for a second I saw Amanda walking slowly towards me. I shut my eyes tight hoping she would think I was asleep or dead and leave me alone. But no. She sat down and turned to me.

"Sam, is there something wrong with me?" she asked. I opened my eyes and stared at her. She seemed genuinely worried.

"No. Why do you ask that?" I asked. I could see she was genuinely worried about it.

"Well. Eddie just doesn't seem to notice that I exist. And then when I called him today to check if he was okay he said it was alright because his girlfriend was there. Is there a real reason why he doesn't like me?" she said. I could see tears welling up in her eyes. I didn't know what to do.

"There isn't any reason Amanda. Eddie is just blind. He can't see the love that sitting right in front of him. Amanda there is nothing wrong with you. You are beautiful and funny and clever. There is no reason Eddie wouldn't like you apart from the fact he's an idiot. Okay?" I said trying to comfort the crying woman sitting next to me.

"Really?"

"Really."

"Okay. Thanks Sam. It's just sometimes I…you know…over think things and get worried that there's something wrong with me."

"Well I can promise you there isn't."

"Good. So how are things going with you and the 'American heart-throb' over their?" she said imitating Lorraine Kelly's Scottish accent when she quoted her from the interview.

"What do you mean?" I asked, confused.

"Well after you left yesterday, I went to Anne's hotel room to watch the interview with her and at one point there was a moment when it looked as though you were holding hands behind your backs. And then when it was over me and Anne went to wait at your house so we could find out how it went but you didn't come back. Where did you go?" she said very quickly, grinning as if she already knew the answer.

"We went out to the pub with Lorraine and some other people from the show. It was really late before we got back." I said, hoping she would believe it. I didn't really want to tell her I spent the night in Aaron's hotel room.

"Yeah. But did you go straight home afterwards or did you stop off somewhere with Aaron?" she grinned again. I had a sneaky suspicion she already knew, but I wasn't going to tell her just in case she didn't and it was just a tactic to get me to tell her.

"Well, yeah. I went straight home to bed. I was exhausted." I said faking a smile.

"No you didn't! You went back to Aaron's room didn't you?" She knew.

"Well, yes, okay, I did. But only because I fell asleep in the car and nothing happened. We just slept." I said quickly, defending myself.

"Really?" she said disbelievingly.

"Yes."

"Okay then. I believe you." And with that she got up and left. I couldn't handle it. I pulled out both earplugs and shoved my iPod back in my bag. I needed some air. I moved slowly towards the front door. Suddenly, I felt a tight grip around my arm and I was being pulled towards the door with the little water cooler. The one where Aaron had noticed my shirt mishap. I looked to see who it was pulling me and I wasn't surprised to see the culprit was Aaron, gripping my arm hard, although I knew he wasn't using the whole of his strength. We finally stopped just next to the water cooler and he let go of my arm.

"What? I need some air!" I spat at him, not wanting to sound vicious, but the sentence sounded it, I was just so angry at him for thinking he can just drag me away (literally) whenever he wants.

"Sam. Don't, okay. What was that in there?" he asked looking down at me with those beautiful eyes.

"Nothing. Nothing happened." I said, turning to leave but stopping when I felt that grip around my arm again, stopping me from leaving.

"No. Sam that was something." He said pulling me so I was facing him again. "What was it?"

"Aaron. You can't do this to me. You can't pull me away and expect me to fall lovingly into your arms. Life doesn't work like that." I said stubbornly.

"What do you mean lovingly? I didn't say anything about love." He said thinking.

"I…I…" I stuttered trying to think of a good excuse for me to have used that word.

"Sam. Do you love me?" he said unexpectedly. I looked up at him in surprise. Why had he said that? Why did he have to bring that up? I couldn't answer that. I couldn't. I didn't know how I felt about him. I knew it was something different. Something I had never felt before. But whether that was love, I wasn't sure.

"I…I…" I stuttered again. What was I going to say?

"Because, well, all I can think about lately is you. It's like you…it's like you have stolen my mind Ms. Barks." He said slowly, starting to smile the further through the sentence he got.

"I..." I didn't know what to say. Was he telling me he loved me? I decided to throw myself in head first. "And you have stolen my heart Mr. Tveit." And then he kissed me. Right on the lips. It was nice. The feeling of his soft, warm lips against mine. The feeling of his strong arms holding me around my waist. I had nothing to do but kiss him back, letting my mouth part slightly so his tongue could slide inside. I was in heaven.

It was a while before we broke apart for a breath. I stared into those loving eyes, they fascinated me. I kissed him again but this time it didn't last as long.

"Well I wasn't expecting that to happen any time soon." Aaron smiled with a wink.

"Me neither." I said laughing. Finally I knew what I was feeling for him. It was love.

He took my small petite hand in his large ones and walked me back into the hall. We got a lot of stares from people as we walked past them, holding hands. Anne and Amanda stopped chatting and stared at us, Anne was smiling happily and Amanda was nearly crying with happiness. Had they known all the time that this was going to happen?

Aaron and I sat down in the seats we had our first conversation in and chatted for a while, holding hands. We talked about how, apart from Anne and Amanda, no one else should know about us. We both agreed that would be the best thing to do.

We practised all day, taking little breaks which Aaron and I would use to sneak of and talk and sometimes kiss. It was like a dream come true. But I knew nothing could really come of it. I couldn't handle the publicity it would bring, although it might be good publicity for the film.

On one of these breaks Aaron and I went to sit right at the back of the hall. He leaned on the wall and I leaned my back on him, his arms securing me into place so I didn't fall over. He stroked my hair away from my face and stared deep into my eyes.

"What?" I asked gently.

"Nothing." He said. I sighed.

"We can't have this conversation again." I said smiling.

"We aren't." he said, gently.

"We are though."

"No, we aren't. Because this one end with four words that have never entered into this conversation before now."

"What are those four words?"

"Will you kiss me?"

I obliged.


	8. Chapter 8

**Heeey guys. Right so this chapter is more based around the Amanda/Eddie relationship. It's just a short chapter because I really wanted to get back to some Samantha/Aaron stuff. Hope you don't mind ;)**

**Disclaimer: Yet again I do not own anything.**

Chapter Eight

"Aahh. Finally a day off." I said sleepily into my pillow. "I can have a lie in!"

I rolled over and checked the clock. It said 12:30pm. Looks like I'd already had my lie in. I urged my body to move and get out of bed, but it was so tiring that my body just collapsed back on to the mattress almost straight away. I had to get up but I really couldn't be bothered. So I just lay there, thinking. Thinking about yesterday; Aaron, the kiss, the smile on his face when I told him he had stolen my heart. I loved him and I had finally admitted it, not to him, but to myself. I couldn't get him out of my head. His smile, his hair, his beautiful eyes. He was perfect to me.

There was a loud knock at the door, which finally drove me to get out of bed. Shoving my slippers on my feet and tying my dressing gown around my waist, I dragged myself to the door, pulling the lock to open the door. Standing outside was Amanda, but she didn't look her normal, beautiful self. Her eyes were red and blood-shot and there were black, mascara stained tears trickling down her cheeks.

"Oh my god, Amanda. What's wrong?" I asked pulling her into my living room and sitting her on the sofa. I practically ran into the kitchen to make us some coffee, hoping to get it ready before she started crying again. When I walked back through holding to mugs of boiling coffee, Amanda was sitting, tissue in hand, wiping the mascara off her cheeks. "So, are you going to tell what's wrong or am I going to have to tickle it out of you?"

"It's…Eddie." She said slowly, edging away from me slightly as if I was actually going to tickle her.

"Yes. What about him?"

"I went over to his house to see if he was alright, you know, like friends should. And he was sitting in bed so I went and made him some chicken soup and lemon tea. When I took them through, he ate them nicely but then when he ran out of lemon tea I offered to go make some more for him and he snapped at me." She said slowly starting to cry again.

"What did he say?" I asked taking a sip of coffee and stroking her back whist she cried.

"He said 'I don't need you here to help me Amanda, you're not my girlfriend!'" she said crying even more, imitating Eddie's voice when she said the last part. "And then I said that I was only trying to help and he told me he didn't need me to help because he had his girlfriend, Hannah, for that and while she was away he didn't need me to pretend to be his girlfriend when I'm not."

"Oh, Amanda. What did you say to that?" I asked nicely, my fingers crossed that she didn't say what I thought she was going to say.

"I said…I said that I wished I was. And then I ran away!" she sobbed, forcing me to put my coffee down and hug her until she stopped. She had said the one thing I had hoped to god she wouldn't say.

"Oh Amanda. He won't mind okay. You were arguing and people say things they don't mean when they argue. He believe that you really meant it…I hope." I said hugging her and stroking her back again.

"But what if it is true." She said looking up into my eyes with her bright, wide green eyes, expecting an answer.

"Then…I don't know. I'm sorry." I said, shaking my head.

"It's okay." She said smiling.

"Come on. Let me get dressed and we can go and get a proper coffee, not a rubbish one made by me." I said getting up and laughing as Amanda took a sip of her cup of coffee and spat it back out, shaking her head, mouthing 'it's not nice.'

We got into my car and fastened our seatbelts. The radio turned on immediately belting out Bon Jovi's 'Living on a prayer'. Amanda started to hum along to the chorus and I stared at her in surprise.

"I didn't expect you to be a Bon Jovi fan." I said laughing.

"Well, I'm not really, but come on, everyone knows this song." She said laughing. It was nice to see her laughing after what had just happened.

I reversed the car out of my drive and rounded the corner, driving straight to a little coffee shop I knew nearby.

We sat there for most of the day, drinking coffee, eating pancakes and signing autographs. It was nice that people recognised me already, when we hadn't even started filming Les Mis properly yet.

Occasionally Amanda would check her phone for texts from Eddie, hoping that he would apologise but she had no luck. I felt sorry for her in a way. She liked him and all he could do was shout at her. Thinking back to my very first day meeting the cast, the day when I was late, Eddie hadn't noticed me walking in and was staring at Amanda and the look on his face said that maybe he viewed her as more than just a friend. Perhaps there was hope for her yet…


	9. Chapter 9

**Right then guys. This is the last chapter because I don't want to spend too much time on this story and make it really long when I could be writing other stories for you all. Also this chapter skips the part with the actual filming and is set at the Oscars. Nothing really happens between the last chapter and now to evolve Sam and Aaron's relationship so I hope this doesn't annoy you too much. Just to let everyone know I wasn't sure when the Les Mis performance at the Oscars was because I missed it and had to watch it on Youtube so if I have it in the wrong order of the night then I'm sorry.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own a thing!**

Chapter Nine

Today was the day. The day of the Oscars. And I was going, Samantha Barks from the Isle of Man was going to the Oscars. A buzz snapped me back to reality. I had just received a text and my phone was buzzing so much it fell of the table. It was from Aaron.

_Hey. Listen fancy going to the Oscars with me, as my date because neither of us have a date and, well, it would make sense for us to go together. Aaron x_

I didn't know what to say. Was Aaron actually asking me to go to the Oscars with him? Well obviously he had considering the text he had just sent me. I text him back knowing what my answer was.

_I would love to. Sam x_

Great now I was going to the Oscars with him. It was like a dream come true. Smiling I stood up, letting the pillow I had been hugging fall back onto the sofa. Checking the clock I noticed that is was 2:30pm. I had to be there for 4:30pm. I was doing well for once. Amanda was coming over soon to help get me ready and get ready herself.

Just as I was thinking about this, a knock came at my door and Amanda walked in without waiting for me to tell her to.

"Hello!" she practically shouted at me. I could tell she was excited. Almost as excited as me. "Right then, I have brought your dress and this time we have plenty of time to get ready."

"Okay great." I said laughing. "Who are you going with by the way?" I had stopped laughing and was looking at her curiously.

"Well, erm, no one." She said going slightly red. I knew she was lying because she had been talking to Anne about her date only the day before, but I thought I would not push the subject. If she didn't want me to know then I wouldn't force her to tell me.

I went into my bedroom, taking my dress from Amanda before I went. Slipping out of my pyjama's I pulled the dress out of the cover. It was beautiful. A long black gown that trailed across the floor when it was worn. It had a very low cut v-line neck that showed off just the right amount of skin so I didn't look like a slut but at the same time I didn't look like I was about to walk across Antarctica. It made me look graceful. I pulled the dress up over my body and tugged at it so it sat perfectly.

I walked into my living room, barefooted, to show Amanda what it looked like on.

"You look beautiful." She said in awe.

"Thank you. So do you." I said smiling. She had changed into her dress as well. She was now standing, barefooted in the middle of my living room in one of the prettiest dresses I had ever seen. It was a very light creamy purple colour with a beautiful golden and yellow pattern on it that made it look as though the designer had sown feathers into the material of the dress. It tied around the neck and showed off her beautiful figure. We stood there feeling like princesses in beautiful gowns.

I slipped my feet into some black Valentino lace shoes to go with the dress and tied a heavy necklace around my neck. The shape of a star with a tiny little diamond in the middle cast a dark show on my chest.

I checked the clock again. It said 3:45pm. We had 45 minute to get there and meet Aaron.

We climbed into the long black car that was waiting for us outside my house. There was champagne waiting for us on little silver trays. I took a glass and gulped down half the glass in one.

"Nervous?" Amanda said smiling.

"Just a little." I said laughing.

"So am I." she giggled grabbing the other glass in her small delicate hand. She took a large gulp before tapping her glass against mine making a high pitched clink that filled the quietness of the car.

The journey was full of Amanda chatting away about past Oscars and all of the celebrities she has met because of the event. She was just telling me about the time she met Meryl Streep at the 2010 Oscars when the car stopped and we were told by the driver we had arrived. A man in a posh suit opened the car door and waited for us to step onto the red carpet. A man, whose face couldn't be seen from inside the car, held out his hand to help me out. I graciously took it, sliding out of the car and into the sunlight.

"Hello, Ms. Barks. You look beautiful tonight." I looked up and saw that the hand and the voice belonged to Aaron.

"You're not looking so bad yourself Mr. Tveit." I said laughing. He was wearing a plain black suit with a crisp white shirt. A black tie was knotted neatly around his neck and only a strip of white peeking out of the edge of his chest pocket. He looked perfect.

I took his hand and followed him across the red carpet.

We sat down in our seats waiting for the show to start. Eddie was backstage puking after a bad case of food poisoning so Aaron sat next to me to keep me company because Amanda to my left was too busy chatting away to Russell to pay any attention to me. We were supposed to be performing later on but we had enough time to watch the first half at least. I watched as the show started and the presenter walked out onto the stage.

Aaron leaned over and whispered into my ear, pulling my concentration away from the stage.

"Maybe we should sneak off and fine somewhere together." He said smiling.

"Maybe we should but go at different times. Just so no one notices." I said laughing slightly. After a few minutes I stood up, explaining to Amanda that I wasn't feeling all that well and that I was going to get a drink. A few minutes after that Aaron stood up telling Russell he needed the toilet.

I met him outside the door and we went to find somewhere private. When we found a little, unlocked, abandoned room we jumped at the chance. He pulled me in close and kissed me, passionately. We did this for the next fifteen minutes kissing and hugging and holding hands. Then we went back, me first telling Amanda that I was feeling a lot better and that I just needed to get out of the stuffy auditorium. Aaron came in a few minutes later and sat back down in the seat next to me.

The first half went by quickly, Aaron's hand clasped around mine the entire time. The lights went up slightly and we all filled outside for a small break that no one see's on the TV. We stood back outside on the long read carpet having out photos taken. Many people were screaming my name asking for interviews and photos. One person asked for an interview with me and Aaron, and being too polite people that we were we agreed. We walked over to the woman holding the interview. She had dark black hair and her face was caked in make-up.

"Hello, it's great to talk to you." She said smiling.

"Hi." I said smiling back at her, mainly because of one of Aaron's strong arms wrapped around my waist, his large hand resting at the top of my hip.

"So then. I had a small conversation with someone earlier on and they informed me that you two sneaked out of the ceremony together. What do you have to say about this?" she asked smile leaving her face, seriousness overtaking.

"Well, I wasn't feeling too well so I just went for some water." I said still trying to mask my worry with smiles.

"Yes and I just had to use the little boys room." Aaron said laughing.

"Really? Because the same person told me he saw you two kissing and holding hands in a private room just after you had left the ceremony. Are you two together? Are you dating?" she asked again, more persistently this time. I didn't know what to say. I knew Aaron wouldn't want me to tell this woman of our relationship but how was I going to explain this.

"Well, no we aren't dating. I don't know who that person saw in that room but it wasn't Aaron and I." I said slowly, shaking my head, hoping the woman wouldn't see through my ruse.

"Really? Are you sure it wasn't you? The person said that the woman was wearing a long black dress with a low cut v-line neck. The same dress you are wearing Ms. Barks." She wasn't giving in.

"I guarantee you it wasn't us we are not dating." I said. This is what I had to do to keep Aaron. He didn't want me to tell people about us. I looked up at him smiling but his face wasn't smiling back. He just looked confused.

"Mr. Tveit, what do you have to say on the situation?" the woman said turning to look at Aaron's confused expression as well.

"I'm sorry. Can I just have a private word with Sam please?" he said back, pulling on my arm until we were sanding face to face in the middle of the red carpet, his hands still wrapped around my arms.

"What are you doing?" Aaron asked me looking confused.

"I'm covering for us. Not telling her about us. I though that's what you wanted." I said quickly staring into those bright blue kaleidoscope eyes.

"I've changed my mind. I don't care anymore, Sam. I love you and I don't care who knows about it. You have stolen my heart Ms. Barks." He said smiling. I smiled back before leaning in and kissing him again and again, much to the shock of everyone else there. But I didn't care. He loved me and I loved him. And know everyone else knew too.


End file.
